


Getting to know you better

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Girl and Captain Huggyface have a meeting with two Lexiconians who have come to Earth to assist our heroes to become better at their line of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you better

Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface invite the two Lexicon natives the twin sisters Donna and Debi Isthmus inside her spaceship hideout. As the foursome get inside her spaceship hideout, Word Girl offers her new friends soft drinks. Word Girl "What would you like to drink Donna and Debi?" Donna "A soft drink called Sprite Diet." Debi "I will take a Diet Seven Up drink." Huggy goes to the soft drink machine and he gets his partner Word Girl a diet Pepsi drink while he drinks iced tea. Word Girl "So you two are from the planet Lexicon like myself and Huggy. When you did two arrive in Fair City?" Donna "We arrived in Fair City about a month ago. We spent the first eight years in the city of Portobelo Panama. It is located near the town of Colon in the Atlantic side of the Isthmus. We had to leave the town due to the depressing economic conditions." Debi "We heard through some super heroes who came to visit our parents Ronnie Moreno and Jacqueline that you had some problems battling some of villains in this town. Our parents were able to get us our green cards to live here as well as their own green cards." Word Girl "How did your family get to Portobelo instead of Fair City?" Donna "Our dad Ronnie told your dad in Lexicon he would rather did ditches in Central America than to look for you and Huggy. He was joking but your dad who is named Ramon Tocumen who is the governor of the town of Lorenzo granted his wish to work in Portobelo. He worked as a police officer but he was able to keep his alien identity a secret from the population." Debi "My mom worked as a waitress at the Buccaneers cafe. She worked part time as a lady wrestler in the city of Colon under the name The Lady Pirate. She was a baby face wrestler." Huggy: "What did she mean baby face?" Word Girl: "Baby face means good girl wrestler." Donna "A spaceship under the command of Captain Blackbeard brought us to Earth. We used our powers to do good deeds until we had to depart and move here. A classmate of ours Todd Ming gave us the nickname The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus as a joke." Word Girl "You don't seem to be bad girls. You are very polite and sweet." Donna "Thank you Word Girl. We are not exactly Girl Scouts." Word Girl "What are your powers?" Donna "Just say stop!" Word Girl "Stop!" Donna morphs into a stop sign. Word Girl "Very funny Donna. I see you have the power to change into shapes." Donna "I can also change into animals like Betty Cooper pet gorilla Private Pyle." Word Girl "You mean Victoria Best and General Smoochington." Debi then morphs into Victoria Best "I beat you in battle and I will do it again." She winks at Word Girl and Huggy. Word Girl "Huggy it looks like we have new partners on our team. Welcome aboard you Bad Girls Of The Isthmus." Donna and Debi "Thank you Word Girl." Donna, Debi, Huggy and Word Girl then put their hands on top of each other and promise to fight crime in Fair City and help kayo bad television script writing. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


End file.
